Smile
by UnbelievablyBlue
Summary: Momoi thought that they'd always be together, and nothing would ever change. But, once that one gear started to spin uncontrollably, it seems that nothing would and could stop the inevitable event. (Kuroko x Momoi.) DRABBLES and ONE-SHOTS.
1. Smile

**Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**~Smile~**

**_-UnbelievablyBlue-_**

* * *

Momoi thought that they'd always be together, and nothing would ever change. But, once that one gear started to spin uncontrollably, it seems that nothing would and could stop the inevitable event.

* * *

Teiko Middle School, a famous place full of the strongest and monstrous players, the place where the '**Kiseki no Sedai**' was formed. They're basketball prodigies that dominated all of the games. However, Momoi remembered Teiko for being the happiest place her memories could take her. Those were the days when everyone trusted and cared for each other. It's the place where Momoi understood the meaning of '_**love**_.'

That strange boy she fell for, the way her heart would beat like the speed of light, whenever he's around. Those moments when she's in pure bliss, whenever he'd worry and would take care of her.

She'd also think about her childhood friend, the strange boy's "_light_." He's the craziest basketball-baka she knew.

The eccentric blonde, who'd always tag along and go in between the light and the shadow.

That young megane boy who'd always carry weird stuffed toys, and have his hand taped.

Another teen, whom is always seen walking around with his hunched shoulders and his arms full of sweets.

Lastly, their captain, who no one dared to oppose, but everyone knew that he made all those decisions for the team.

All those things, that's what she remembered Teiko for.

But, now it seems that every single thing has changed. Little by little, all of them changed.

To the point, she couldn't even remember the last time everyone was all together...

To the point, everyone when had lost all their trust for each other and started trusting themselves...

To the point, she couldn't even remember the last time _**he**_ smiled...

Everything came crashing down, and before she knew it, nothing would ever be the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the call of the Too coach, asking her if she could look over the new training regimen. She headed to the bench, wondering if the boy she loves had started smiling again.

"Oi, Satsuki! What are you smiling for?" her childhood, basketball-baka friend barked.

"Betsuni," she answered. No matter what it was, just thinking of him made her break into a smile. Her love for him seemed to be powerful as ever.

* * *

"Nee, Kuroko, what kind of girl will get your attention?" Kagami asked, wondering. The sudden question surprised the teen. But, he answered anyway.

"A girl who'd always smile," Kuroko bluntly stated, wearing his usual deadpan expression. Somehow, a pink haired girl popped up into his mind. Kuroko gently smiled at the thought. He knew exactly who it was.

* * *

**Holla guiiseee~! This is my first story, evvaarr. I would really appreciate it if you guise could give me some sort of constructive critism. C: Arigatou, for readingggg~! Just so you know, this will be a compilation of drabbles and one-shots. ^^ **

**Kuroko x Momoi~! FTWWW~! **

**See yaahh~!**

**-UnbelievablyBlue-**


	2. Keychain and White Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**~Keychain and White Day~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

Aside from the Popsicle stick, plushy from the crane, and the murderous teddy bear Kuroko gave her, there's one other thing that she didn't mention. That pink chick in a form of a keychain. Though, this wasn't your ordinary pink keychain, because it was custom made, just for her. Plus, it looked just like her, with its long pink bangs, and its pink coloured eyes.

This keychain was given to her the day after Valentine's, '_White Day_.' It was a thank you gift from Kuroko, for giving him homemade truffles the previous day. She tried asking more about the keychain, but Kuroko suddenly left after giving her the gift. She decided to inspect the keychain more carefully, and flipped it. To her surprise, there was a carved message at the back. _In black outline, it said._

* * *

_**'Momoi-san, arigatou. For everything you've done.'**_

* * *

Even with this simple sentence of gratitude, all Momoi could do was blush beet-red. For her, this gift made her entire semester worthwhile.

* * *

Kuroko quickly headed back to his classroom, and took a seat. Aomine, who just came back from the washroom, entered the room, to find his best-friend face down on his desk. He approached Kuroko, only to find him flushed in pink. He chuckled at the scene.

"Nee, Tetsu, daijoubu," Aomine asked with a smile, while taking a seat beside Kuroko.

"Un," was Kuroko's muffled reply. He should go to the infirmary, before anyone else sees him in this state… It was truly a happy but embarrassing White Day.

* * *

**Nee, Nee~! Second Chapter is upppp~! Thanks for readingggg~! Alsoooo, regards to **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chaannn~! ****I really appreciate your review, arigatou-gozaimasu. C: Anyways, stay tuned for more chapters~! **

**See yaaahh. Kuroko x Momoi FTW~! **

**-UnbelievablyBlue- **


	3. Cold

Disclaimer: I _do not_** own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

**~Cold~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

It was late February and boy it was still chilly in Teiko. Within the middle school, Momoi was in the Gym Room organizing the time-chart for the team. Meanwhile, the boys were practicing as hard as always inside the Gym.

Minutes later, she finished organizing and decided to slump down on her seat. She glanced at the window to her right, taking in the wonderful view of the school's surroundings.

Suddenly, the chilly atmosphere in the room gave her the desire to take a nap. Finally, resting her head down to her table, Momoi closed her eyes. After a moment, she was already in a deep slumber.

* * *

"Great job, guys. Remember, to always have your guard up and focus." Akashi advised to the team.

Practice was finally over, and it was time to head to the Change Room. Murasakibara and Akashi headed first, with Midorima following behind. Later, Kise, Aomine and Kuroko also entered.

"Akachin~~ It's time to treat me for some snacks~~" Murasakibara reminded Akashi, when they started changing. The boys quickly pulled out their clothes over their heads.

"Un, Midorima-kun would you care to join?" Akashi suggested when he finished changing. Midorima just nodded, while he taped his fingers. Kise overheard the conversation and decided to join in.

"Nee, Kurokocchi, let's go with them!" the blonde insisted, smiling brightly.

"Ehhhh? Tetsu was supposed to go with me today." Aomine complained to Kise.

"Sumimasen, Kise-kun. Kedo, Aomine-kun is right." Kuroko simply stated. Aomine looked over to Kise and smirked. Kise stomped his feet while chanting "No fair, no fair!" obnoxiously.

"Kise, quiet down," Midorima grumbled over to him. Kise just pouted. With that, the team headed out of the Change Room. They were all going to their lockers, unware that they're forgetting someone.

* * *

"E-to.. Where's Satsuki?" Aomine suddenly blurted out when they reached the lockers. Everyone looked at each other with their scrunched up eye-brows, while Kuroko was scratching his cheek.

"I'll go find her." and with that Kuroko headed back to the Gym.

"Kuroko-kun, she might be in the Gym Room!" Akashi shouted out to him. Kuroko looked back, and nodded to the captain.

"Oii! We'll wait for the both of you!" Aomine also shouted out. The rest headed out, to the front entrance.

* * *

Reaching the Gym Room, Kuroko saw a Momoi who was fast asleep. Since she was only wearing her collar uniform and her skirt, Momoi shivered. The room was pretty chilly after all. Kuroko's eyes became softer at the sight. He took off his white blazer, and quietly set it on the girl's shoulders. Momoi cuddled to the blazer, and hummed peacefully in her sleep. The boy sat down to nearest chair beside her, and took out his phone to text Aomine.

* * *

"Gomen, you guys can head without us. Momoi-san is sleeping in the Gym Room." Aomine read out to the team.

"I bet Kurokocchi will take care of Saa-chan~~" Murasakibara guessed. Everyone else just shrugged, with Akashi smiling.

"Then, we should go." Midorima called out to the team.

Kise, and Murasakibara nodded in agreement. Aomine just sighed and smiled. Akashi just looked back to the building with gentle eyes. Everyone had plans in mind, Kise and Aomine heading to the Arcade. While the other 3 goes on an adventure to get Murasakibara's snacks.

* * *

Kuroko also had a plan in mind. He got up to buy something warm out of the vending machine that was just located outside the Gym. He came back, with the intention of not leaving the sleeping girl all alone.

Momoi woke up with a warm blazer over her shoulder. She looked around room to see if anyone was there. The girl glanced over her shoulder to see Kuroko snoring lightly on a chair, and without his blazer. Realizing the scene, the girl blushed. Looking back at him, she just giggled at the boy she admired.

* * *

The day after, Kuroko came to school with a slight cold. No one in the team was surprised; Kuroko was the gentleman after all. They knew in their heads exactly what had happened. Momoi blushing all through-out the day was the only proof they needed.

* * *

**Third Chapter is upppp~! Oh my gee, my back is killing moi. '-.- Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Gomen, about the short chapters. I'll try my best to make them longer. **

**I'd would like to say thanks to **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chan, **_hitomi65_**-san, **_TetsuFan_**-san, for reviewing~! Also to** _NekoTama-1110_-**chan**, _PeenPenponn_**-chan and again to **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chan for (favouriting)? I'm not sure about the word. **

**Anyways~~~! See yaaahhh. Kuroko x Momoi FTW~!**

**-UnbelievablyBlue-**


	4. Support

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**~Support~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

You could say that Kuroko never really had _**support**_. To be realistic, he lacked it. For example, when he was a first-year at Teiko and in the 3rd string, his coach told him that he wasn't fit for basketball. Most of the other players didn't even believe and respected him as a player. And when he finally entered the 1st string many doubted his abilities.

As time went on, even his own teammates and best friend forgot about him. They believed in him, but lost all the trust within. He expected this to happen eventually.

However, there was that _**one person**_ who did. She was different than anyone, and he liked that. _**Momoi Satsuki is the individual**_.

It's true that she barely noticed him at first glance, but once she did, his world became a lot brighter. Not only she would cheer for him, give him towels and water, she'd also be by his side whenever he needs her the most.

* * *

That girl believed in him like he was a hero. She supported him like a loving mother. And she also loved him more than anyone, and she still does. Those things were enough to make his heart beat once more.

She _**made him**_ stronger, she _**gave him**_ happiness, and she _**guided him**_ to be the person he is now.

At first he couldn't make sense of it. She loved him? Out of all of the people, she picked him; who was weak without anyone, who was practically invisible, and who was just completely below average. Though, she proved herself that she did genuinely loved him for he is. That was all the evidence he needed.

* * *

He couldn't thank her enough, and he was full of guilt when he realized it. And if she heard this, she'd just smile and reassure him that it's nothing. But to Kuroko, _**her support**_ meant everything to him.

Without her, he wouldn't know if he'd be still playing basketball at this moment. The boy couldn't imagine that, and he doesn't want that. And without her, Kuroko's world would've crumbled to pieces years ago.

She's his pillar; who holds him up and who's not afraid to show him to the world. Hopefully, she'd stay like that, even if it's just for a while.

* * *

To return the favour, he'd want to be standing with her, side by side, smiling, until the end. He wants to also be _**her support**_, even if he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

**4th Chapter is up~~! Whoowo, sorry 'bout the short chapter. :C I'll make the next one average-ly long enough. THANKS, THANKS FOR REAAADDINNGG~! Cx Oh and thanks for revewing, **_Ize09_**-chan, **_Jake-Everfree_**-kun, once again **_TestuFan_**-san, and **_Guest_**-sama. ^^Thanks for favouriting, **_Ize09_**-chan once again, and **_Mako-chan95_**-san. Cx And for the followers, thanks to both **_Jake-Everfree_**-kun and **_Ize09_**,(Wow, third time in a row, that's a record~~) :DDD**

Jake-Everfree-**kun: Heh, I'll try my best to not to do the Japanese inserting thing radomnly. Thank you so much for the constructive critism though. C: **

**See yaaahhh. Kuroko x Momoi FTTWWW~!**

-_UnbelievablyBlue-_


	5. Warmth and Convenience Stores

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**~Warmth and Convenience Stores~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

"Brrr," Momoi shivered, while walking side by side down the street with Kuroko. Practice was over and the rest of the team was already in the convenience store, waiting for the pair. They all agreed to meet up there, with everyone. So that they can all celebrate the team's victory in the recent National's.

* * *

Due to Momoi having a Class Representative Meeting, she was going to be late. Fortunately, Kuroko offered to wait for her, like an absolute gentleman. Now, they're walking together with a small pace, just the two of them alone.

* * *

"Are you alright, Momoi-san?" the bluenette asked the girl. He wore a curious expression, but with a smile. Momoi turned to look at him, she nodded and returned his smile.

Kuroko was worried that she might get a cold. So he came up with an intention of having a detour.

"Momoi-san, let's go somewhere warm before we meet up with everyone else." Kuroko gently said to the pink haired girl while they turned to corner of the snowy street. The convenience store was still a bit far away, after all.

"Hai, let's just keep going straight ahead." Momoi cracked a smile and told him about the Ramen Shop that she knew about, that was just at the end of the street. With the decided destination, they walked.

* * *

They reached the shop, and after entering the pair took a seat in the sides. It was your typical Ramen shop, with wood being the interior design. Seats were placed in front of the ordering stand, like how it would look like in a bar. There was some people inside, ordering and some eating. For a while, they stayed inside before heading out again.

* * *

Stepping outside, the two quickly flinched at the cold air that hit them. The weather was still cold as ever, and they still needed to walk to the meeting place.

Kuroko walked side by side like earlier, and silence surrounded them. Momoi was feeling cold again, and Kuroko could tell. The teen glanced at his companion, to find her shivering and blowing on her hands, that is now pink.

He felt guilty because he couldn't do anything about the coldness that she was feeling, while he was still unexpectedly warm. Kuroko suddenly came up with an idea. He abruptly stopped walking and Momoi mimicked his actions.

"Excuse me. Momoi-san. But, may I hold your hand?" the teen tenderly asked the girl. Momoi looked at him with wide eyes, and all pink, like her hands. After seeing her like that, Kuroko blushed slightly avoiding her eyes.

"Eh?" she asked, a little confused but happy for his question.

Kuroko just merely pointed at her hands, seeing how pink it was, Momoi realized the reason. Momoi just grinned at the boy while offering her left hand to him.

Kuroko reddened at the offer, and swiftly took her left hand within his right. He looked away from her, and scratched his cheek with his other hand.

The pair resumed walking again, after a while. Momoi just giggled but also turned beet-red. To her surprise his hand was warm, like a mitten. It was quite strong and comfortingly large. While the boy thought of how her small and cold hand made him feel at ease.

They stayed like that, until they reached the convenience store. When they arrived, the two released their hands. But, they were still red from blushing. The team greeted them, and Akashi scolded at them for being late. The Generation of Miracles were practically at each corner of the store.

* * *

Kise was trying to pounce on Kuroko and the boy avoiding him. Momoi was looking over a rack of magazines right beside Midorima. Murasakibara was in the side chewing his maiubo. Aomine was right behind Kise and was ready to flick his head. Meanwhile, Akashi looked around trying to find a particular item.

"Nee.~~ Saa-chin, Kuro-chin.~ What took you so long~?" Murasakibara questioned both of them. This made everyone in the team stop their tracks, and turned to the flushed girl and boy.

"Yeah, what took so long?" Aomine also pipped in. Kise nodded in agreement with a confused face. They all anticipated an answer.

Kuroko and Momoi just stood there, neither bothering to answer their teammate's curious questions. Everyone caught on after a moment, and started smirking.

"Oh, I see. You guys went on a date!" Kise accusingly pointed at the two, with Aomine. Murasakibara just kept on chewing, Midorima fixing his taped hand, and Akashi having his eyes brows raised up, smirking.

"Ki-chan~! You know, that's not true!" the girl shrieked, and Kuroko just scratched his cheek once again.

"Oh yeah? Tetsu! What did you guys do?" Aomine pestered, making Kuroko turn to him.

"Aomine-kun, and everyone else. I only invited Momoi-san to go somewhere warm, so that she won't be cold. So, we decided to stay in a Ramen Shop not far away from here," the bluenette defended, wearing a slightly cold expression.

"See, I told you guys," Momoi mumbled grudgingly, and she just looked away from the rest. Midorima got back to the rack of magazines, and Murasakibara snacked away in the sides.

The rest's reaction was one you'd expect. With murmurs of, "Ahh, I see." "Is that so?" "My bad, heh." Though, it was only coming from Kise and Aomine while Akashi just continued to smirk.

"Well, since that's done. Let's celebrate as a team." Akashi announced, and the majority cheered in agreement. With the exception of Midorima, Kuroko and Momoi. For the time being, everyone had fun, and was happy celebrating.

At the end of the night, all Kuroko and Momoi could think about was the warmth they both felt from each other and the way they held hands. That memory of them walking side by side, on the cold street won't fade away so easily.

* * *

**YAHOOOO~~! Fifth Chapter is uppp~~! I promised you guys an average-ly long chapter, and here you are~~! Sorry for the late-ish upload. I had to add some things in the story. xDD Oh my gee, thanks for reading guiisseee~~!**

**Anyways, I want to thank **_Another observer of the world_**-chan and **_weirdness1367_**-san for favouriting. C: Also, thanks again to **_NekoTama-1110_**-chan and **_Another observer of the world_**-chan for following. Lastly, to **_NekoTama-1110_**-chan once again, for reviewing. ANNDD, **_hitomi95_**-san for also reviewing. ^^ **

**See yaaahhh~! Kuroko x Momoi FTW. C;**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_


	6. Denial

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**~Denial~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

Momoi just encountered an unbelievable discovery. But, it's not a happy one, at all. It was about having her **_first love_**, or something along those lines. It was actually about Kuroko, whom she realized that she held feelings for.

* * *

Momoi's in love with the Tetsu-kun she knew? That's just uncalled for! She just couldn't believe it, it was too unrealistic! I mean, a girl **_like her_ **with a boy**_ like him_**? Nu-uhh, that's not going to happen. She stubbornly refused to believe this, though a part of her did.

Since she noticed lately that, her pair of eyes kept on following and staring at the bluenette. Whenever he's around, she'd always find herself nervous and all panicky for some odd reason. Also, whenever they touch, the place where they interacted always left Momoi's body all hot. Similar to how her face would also heat up.

She would always be at her limit whenever this would occur. This just confused her and frustrates her more and more. However, that certain night gave Momoi all her answers to her problems.

* * *

The pink haired beauty was walking her usual path home, when she suddenly saw a group of boys from her school laughing and eating away their Popsicle sticks. This triggered a little spark of envy within her.

"It must be nice to eat Popsicle sticks with a bunch of friends," she paused her walking and thought.

Momoi gazed longingly at the group of boys with a saddened expression plastered on her features. If only she had more friends who walked along the same path as her.

The girl redirected her gaze elsewhere, which happened to be her front. To her surprise, it was Kuroko.

He stood in front of her; while holding an eaten Popsicle stick. The boy kindly offered it, to which she accepted to. With that, he walked away from her, heading to a convenience store not far by.

At first Momoi was initially confused, so she flipped the stick. Her eyes widened, to see a black outline which said "**WINNER**," at the back. Just then, her heart raced and her face turned pink.

* * *

So, she headed to the store where Kuroko entered. To find Kuroko with the team she managed. She walked up to him, planning to thank him. For the Popsicle stick and for the new emotion he gave her.

* * *

Momoi Satsuki _couldn't deny_ her feelings any longer.

* * *

**6TH IS UUPPP~~~! Hoooorraaaaayyyyy~! I think I have eyebags now. .-. But, whu-eva. C; I wanted to reply to some of the reviews out there, but I'll say thanks first. :D Anyways, thanks to _weirdness1367_-san for favouriting~~! Now, thanks to **_Jake-Everfree_**-kun, **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chan, **_Ize09_**-chan, **_TetsuFan_**-san, **_hitomi65_**-san and **_mayuka_**-sama. C: The most reviews so far, in just one chapter~~! Woah. :OO Moving onnn~~ My replies to:**

_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_******-chan; Ahaha. It's alright, as long as you read my chapters while having fun. ^^**

_Ize09_**********-chan; Actually, I have this secret premonition on when to update. ;DD They're all in character? Really!? Ohh gosh, thanks~~ That's a relief. Cx**

_TetsuFan_**************-san; Your english is perfectly fine, trust me. C; I'm glad that the previous chapter made you smile, it's an honour. Also, about the **'describing the thoughts**************.' I really appreciate that, now you made me grin~! :DDD **

**************That is all my repliesss~~! **

**************See yaaahhh~~! KUROKO x MOMOI FTW~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_


	7. Fetish

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**~Fetish~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

Oh, how Momoi _**wished**_ she wasn't human. An animal or an object would be just fine. Though, she would specifically like to be a cute, small, furry animal. If an object, being a school supply would do her good too.

All that mattered was _**feeling**_ Kuroko's hands or skin. Like what he'd do to an animal, or his stuff. He'd always pat the animal, or cuddle with them and he'd hold all his things with care.

Momoi wanted to know how it feels like. Even for just a moment, she'd do anything to make it happen.

* * *

Sometimes, she'd stare at his hands all day. At times, she would get jealous of every little thing he would touch. This was just unbearable for her! She knew that all she could do was to observe him.

This perverted behavior came along with her feelings of love for him. She just couldn't help it; it was out of her _**control**_. Momoi wasn't even sure if it's just love; maybe it's an obsession. But, that's not enough for her to avoid this kind of activity.

* * *

She didn't care if she's a little 'Ecchi.' All she could wonder about was him. And, the only way to accomplish this mission was for her not to be human! Ugh, she's going crazy.

* * *

Maybe it's a _**huge fetish**_, an unstoppable, _**Kuroko Tetsuya**_, _**fetish**_. Momoi also knew that, this was only the beginning.

* * *

**You guys probably realized that I specialized on **_super short stories_**, right? Cx 7TH CHAPTER IS UPPP~~! Thank you very much for readinnnggg~~! ik, ik. This chapter is very, **_very ero_**. But, I'm not ashamed of it~! xDD ****Thanks to **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chan, **_hitomi95-san_**, and **_TetsuFan_**-san for reviewinngg~~! Also, thanks to **_luckyschoolgirl_**-chan for following. ^^ **

**You guys have no idea how grateful I am for having supporters like you. It's such a huge honour for me, honestly. :DD**

**Anyways, see yahhh~~!_ Kuroko_ x _Momoi_ **_FTW_**. **

**-UnbelievablyBlue-**


	8. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. **

* * *

**~Comfort~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

It was just another normal day at Teiko for Momoi Satsuki. Until, she got into an argument with Aomine. The reason was quite typical; like him being overly rude to the pink haired girl. It was just the usual topic that they'd bicker and shout about.

Though, this time was a little bit different. You could tell, since Momoi suddenly got up and sprinted to the locker room. Surely, it was a sudden outburst. She just couldn't help it.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone from the Generation of Miracles was confused. To as to why their manager suddenly ran off like that. It was rather odd for her.

"Huh? What's wrong with Momoicchi?" Kise asked worriedly around him. At the exact moment, he whipped his head to Aomine. Who looked away somewhat guiltyly.

Akashi just shooked his head at the ace, and sighed. Murasakibara walked over to Aomine and just patted his shoulders. Lastly, Midorima glanced over at Aomine and strictly glared. Judging by the team's actions, everyone had a mutual agreement that Aomine pushed it too far.

"Ugh. I get it guys; I'll go after her and apologize." With that the tanned dark haired boy exited the room.

* * *

He didn't get too far though. Once he reached the hallway, a pair of pale hands stopped his actions. It was his bestfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Apparently, Kuroko came back from the washroom and saw Momoi who suddenly ran to the locker room. Worried by this, he tried to follow her also. But first, he had to find out who the source was.

He hurriedly went to the classroom, to find Aomine ready to leave. Knowing Aomine and Momoi, once they make up, they would start another argument out of the new situation. Kuroko had to put an end to that, so now he's trying to pull back Aomine.

* * *

"Aomine-kun, don't worry about Momoi-san, I'll go and check up on her. You should let her cool off before apologizing." Kuroko gently insisted, breaking a small smile to his best friend. The ace nodded and reached out to fist bump Kuroko.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Aomine headed back to the classroom. Kuroko now went to the locker room, for Momoi.

* * *

The pink haired girl was inside bawling her eyes out in the corner. She was relieved that the place was empty; no one wanted to deal with a crying girl.

Kuroko suddenly entered the room, since a girl's sobbing can be heard from outside. Once he was inside, Kuroko found Momoi crouched down and decided to approach her.

He reached out to softly tap her shoulders, feeling the movement; Momoi flinched and turned around with wide eyes.

"Tetsu-kun, what are you doing here?!" Momoi shrieked and desperately tried to wipe away her tears. But it didn't stop from flowing, in fact it worsened.

"It's alright Momoi-san, I'm here." Kuroko comfortingly answered while he crouched down to wipe away her never ending tears. Momoi blushed from the contact and turned away from the bluenette.

"I'm ok, it was just over something small," the pinkette stammered.

Kuroko smiled once again because of her cute reaction. He got up to face her, and leaned to offer his hands. Momoi accepted, and he tugged her up.

"Momoi-san, it's nothing small if it made you cry," Kuroko stated with a serious tone, while looking into her tear stained eyes. Momoi diverted her eyes to hide her embarrassment, also to hide her deepening blush.

"But, I feel fine now, thanks to Tetsu-kun," the boy just chuckled and stepped closer to her. He swiftly lifted her head up and cupped her cheek.

Momoi gasped quietly and looked up to him with shocked eyes. Realizing what was about to happen, she just closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Kuroko was too caught up at the situation and mood that he did all of those things without even giving it a second thought. He just froze, surprised at what his actions led to.

Hesitantly, he let go of her cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace instead. Momoi opened her eyes when she felt a pair of arms seal her in.

At first she was a tad disappointed, but she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist. Silence surrounded the pair, but their hearts thumped as loud as ever.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, and pulled away after some time. Both exited out of the room with flushed faces, and entered the classroom while trying to avoid the team's curious glances.

* * *

**Uhm... Chapter 8 is up. **

**I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS! Honestly... It's just that... My teeth... IT JUST HURTS~~! ;C It's been a while huh. I'm really, really sorry... **

**But, it seems like my updates will be put to a halt. School is starting, and I could only manage to update at least once a week.**

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH~! I'll have you guys remind me. ;DD Jk. ^^ Anyway thanks for reading. **

**Reviewers, Favouriters and Followers~~! **_CrimsonSnowScarletFate_**-chan, **_TetsuFan_**-san,**_ hitomi65_**-san, **_Idontneedaname_**-sama, **_Another observer of the world_**-chan,**_ AnjuAddams_**-chan, **_luckschoolgirl_**-senpai, and **_reiicchi_**-chan. I THANK YOUUU~~ See yah again. Hopefully soon. :DD**

**Kuroko x Momoi. :**

_-UnbelievablyBue-_


	9. SC: Gruesome Sweets (Special Chapter)

_**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Kuroko no Basuke. **_

* * *

**Special Chapter: **

**~Gruesome Sweets~**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_

* * *

"Ding," the doorbell of Momoi Satsuki's house rang. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and he was late! Both of them agreed to meet 30 minutes ago! How expected of him.

The pinkette headed to her front door to open for her late guest. There he is, the centre of the Kiseki no Sedai; Murasakibara Asushi.

* * *

They're meeting up because Momoi asked Murasakibara to taste the sweets she made, and who else is better for the job than the very own giant himself.

* * *

He stood on steps holding a bag of sweets and chewing his favourite maiubo.

"Mukkun, you're late," the beauty screeched at the purple headed boy while pouting.

"Saa-chin~~ I had to stop by a convenience store to buy the newly-flavoured maiubo, gomen." Murasakibara explained to her, with a slight yawn.

All Momoi could do was sigh and shake her head. She opened the door widely, to let him in.

Without further instruction, he continued inside to take off his shoes and went to the living room and set his bags of sweets onto the nearby table. The boy stretched and turned to Momoi who was closing the door.

"Nee, Saachin~~ Why am I the only one here, and not Minechin or Kurochin~~?" The giant questioned, and gazed curiously at the girl.

"E-to… Dai-chan is on a vacation, and this is actually for Tetsu-kun." With that Momoi turned slight pink and avoided Murasakibara's gaze.

"Anyways, let's go!" the pinkette headed towards the kitchen, with Murasakibara following right behind.

* * *

The topic about Kuroko was swiftly avoided.

* * *

Once they entered the room, you could tell that a war happened in the very own kitchen.

There were unwashed bowls on the sink, some sticky flour on the countertop, chocolate icing on the top oven, and sugar all over the place, or so it seemed.

"A-re... Sorry about the mess Mukkun," Momoi apologized guiltily. The boy merely shrugged and gently smiled.

Murasakibara walked up to the oven, expecting to find something inside. To which surprisingly he did discover a batch of fresh brownies.

"Mukkun, those are for you to taste." Momoi piped in, with a very cheery voice.

"Can I really Saachin~~?" he excitedly asked the girl, who was already getting out the proper utensils. She handed him a cutter, a fork and a small plate.

Without hesitating the giant cut out a big piece and set it down his plate. While taking a chunk on his fork, he enthusiastically bit onto brownie.

* * *

"Blurrgghh."

Murasakibara absolutely regretted what he did.

That was one of the most gruesome things he ever ate.

He quickly put both of his hands on his mouth.

Having no time to spare, he sprinted to the nearest washroom. So that he can take out the disgusting brownie from his lips.

"Mukkun~~! Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was salt!" The pink haired girl rushed to his side, while holding a fresh towel.

* * *

"Don't leave! Mukkun, please don't!" Murasakibara was gathering his sweets and putting on his shoes. Once done, he opened the front door to step out of the house, ignoring the pink haired girl.

Momoi was pulling the hem of shirt with all her strength, but it barely stopped the giant. He was already on the last steps, and all she could do was surrender.

"Please, Mukkun. I just want Tetsu-kun to taste a proper treat from me," she muttered sadly while letting go of him.

Turning back at the girl, Murasakibara felt slightly guilty. Seeing Momoi with her head down, and eyes shifted towards the floor.

Maybe helping a little wouldn't hurt him. And so, he decided to head back to the entrance.

"Ok, Saachin. But you owe me lots~~" he childishly demanded facing her and with that, he softly patted her head.

"Mukkun, you're the best," the girl exclaimed, and hugged the teenage boy. Afterwards, she grinned at him and destined to the kitchen to make other sweets.

You could already hear the humming coming from Momoi, and plated clattering. Even the sink was running widly.

Murasakibara set his sweets down the table once again, and took off his shoes.

He sighed and shortly followed the girl; the teeange boy could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**GUISEEE~~! I MISSED YOU! I'm so sorry about the late update. School is taking over and I've been so busy! **_OH YEAH, 27 DAYS TILL' KUROKO NO BASUKE SEASON 2_**~~! Kyaahh~~ Super Excited! **

**Ik, this chapter is implied KuroMomo. C: It's a special chapter incase you're wondering. Cuz' Mukkun deserves to be a main character here! xD **

**Anyways, Chapter 9 is up and running~~! :DD Thanks to reviewers, followers and favouriters! **_Held Together With Tape_**-chan, **_hitomi95_**-san, **_Camille Frost_**-chan~~! Thanks~~! :DDD **

**See yaahh! Gosh, I hope really soon.. Cx **

**_KUROKO X MOMOI FTWWW~~!_**

_-UnbelievablyBlue-_


End file.
